No One Knows
by XxXDegrassiGirlXxX
Summary: Mr.Goldsworthy is the new handsome English teacher at Degrassi. When Saint Clare developes a crush on him, will she be suprised to find the feelings are mutual? Rated M. Enjoy! I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Prologue:

_Her breaths came out shaky and almost audible as his teeth grazed up and down her neck. She knew it was wrong, but lust took over and she couldn't control it anymore, she wanted her English teacher._

_She gasped lightly as his hips began an erratic pace, grinding against hers harshly. She pulled and tugged on his silky locks, earning herself a few groans. He stopped his dry humping and started to ghost his hand down her side. He stopped at the hem of her thin tank top that tightly wrapped around her flawless figure. He let his cold fingers slowly intrude up into her top. She gave a soft throaty moan as his hand roamed freely over her warm skin sending tingles up her spine._

_He buried his face in the nape of her neck secretly taking in her sweet seducing scent. He flicked his tongue out so badly wanting to taste her as he licked and sucked on her neck, "Elijah…" She let his name escape her mouth through a moan. He lifted his head and smirked down at her as he let his erection gently graze the exposed skin of her inner thigh. Her skirt was hiked up exposing her thin panties as she was hoisted up against the chalkboard with her legs wrapped around his waist, "I love it when you say my full name, Clare." He whispered in her ear huskily as he leaned into her more and more as if they were becoming one, "Someone's excited." She purred as she reached down and started to rub him through his intimidating tight skinny jeans._

_He groaned and let his head fall back into the crook of her neck once again, "How 'bout you let me fix it?" She questioned as she started to undo his belt, "Not yet." He replied quickly as he stopped her hand, "How about I pleasure you first." He murmured against her skin, "I think that could work." She said nervously. He turned around while holding her and took one hand bringing it across the desk causing all the contents to pile onto the classroom floor. He gently laid her down on the desk and towered over her. He bent down and captured her lips in a kiss. He broke away and removed her shirt and groped her breast through her lacy pink bra. He smirked as he felt her nipple harden under his palm while he massaged her breast. He reached around her back and swiftly unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor along with her tank top._

_He brought his lips to the valley between her breasts and placed wet kisses here and there. He gently teased her nipple with his thumb and index finger earning him a small whimper. He pulled his fingers away and replaced them with his mouth. He sucked on her hardening flesh and flicked his tongue out, moving it in a circular swirling motion. He soon placed kisses all the down her stomach and stopped at the waistband of her floral print skirt. He slid it down revealing black panties. He slid them down as well._

_He brought his mouth directly in front of her center. He gently played with her folds with his tongue earning a small gasp. Without warning he plunged his tongue into her drenched hole. He rested his arms over her stomach. Through half lidded eyes she watched her English teacher pleasure her. She let out moan after moan as he thrust his tongue in and out of her. He inserted his middle finger into the mix earning a louder moan and began a steady rhythm. He tore his mouth away and placed two more fingers inside her feeling her tight walls around his fingers. She let out another loud moan as he curled his fingers inside her. She grabbed his hair roughly pulling on it. He groaned, she took that as a sign that he liked her tugging his hair. She roughly tugged on it again liking the sound of his groan. He groaned once again and started to feel her walls clench and unclench around his fingers. She let out a hoarse moan as she came. He watched her juices spill out as he licked what was on his fingers, "You taste so good." He said as he towered over her once again. She pulled him close so her lips were right next to her ear, "I want you inside me…now." She whispered in an almost pleading tone._

_His breath hitched as she pulled away, "Are you sure?" He questioned with raised eyebrows, "Yes, I know what I want, and it's you, inside me, make love to me, right here, and right now, please." She whispered as she looked into his eyes. He nodded not needing to be told twice. He unzipped his pants and pulled off his jeans and boxers as she helped remove his shirt. He placed a few soft kisses on her neck and then looked at her, "It's going to hurt, are you sure?" He asked once again. She nodded in response. He grabbed her hips and slowly thrust inside her. She whimpered as tears weld in her eyes. He stopped and looked at her again, "I can stop if you want me to." He said with concern, "No, I don't want you to, go harder, please." She replied and he obeyed. He gave one hard thrust while whispering soothing words to her. She let out a piercing scream. He continued a steady rhythm as she adjusted letting out a soft moan, "Ohh, faster!" She yelped as he picked up pace. _

_All that could be heard in the classroom were her moans and pleas, his groans, and skin slapping against skin._

_He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her up and soon she was sitting on his lap. She moved her hips forward meeting his thrust every time. Each thrust up he was rewarded with a loud sexy moan as he hit her g-spot. He felt her walls tighten and untighten around his cock as he continued his hard fast thrusts. She gasped as she felt a ball of heat forming in her stomach, "Cum for me Clare." He breathed trying to catch his breath. Soon enough she reached her climax and he continued his harsh movements trying to get himself to cum as well. He let out a groan as he pulled out of her, both their juices landing in Clare's hand. She licked her hands clean right before they lay down next to each other on the desk. They looked at each other, breathing heavy, sweat coated their bodies, and smiles plastered on both their faces. Clare brought her hand into view and looked at the ring on her finger. She took it off and read the words embedded on the inside rim, __**True Love Waits**__. She sighed and he snatched it out of her hand. He reached around his neck and unclasped the chain that he wore. He slipped the ring on and put back on his neck. Clare Edwards never thought she'd be lying on a desk in a classroom naked and next to her older English teacher. She was definitely not Saint Clare anymore. He smiled at her before placing a tender kiss on her lips._

**Reviews would be awesome! I felt like being dirty, haha. So basically Eli is the handsome new English teacher and Clare gets a little crush or is it more? He for some reason can't stop looking forward to seeing her during class. They start up a complicated student teacher relationship, can it work out? I also have a goal of at least 25 chapters. This was they prologue and so the 25****th**** chapter will be the Epilogue unless I decide to make the story longer.**

**XOXO~ XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	2. Chapter 2:The Sleaze Ball & The Slut

Chapter 2: The Sleaze Ball & The Slut

Clare's POV:

"Clare!" I turned around to be face to face with Alli Bhandari, my best friend, "Alli!" I replied excitedly as she ran up to me in her 6 inch heels. She embraced me in a tight hug. We pulled away and Drew started his way over to us. Alli grabbed my shoulder and pulled me down the hall into the girl's bathroom. She gave a sigh of relief and looked at me, "Still not ready to face him yet?" I questioned. She responded by nodding her head. I rested my hand on her shoulder, "Everything's gonna be okay, you just need to get that jerk off your mind, how about a girls night out?" I said with a smile. Her face immediately lightened and she smiled as well, "That sounds perfect." She replied. I removed my hand from her shoulder and we walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by none other than Drew Torres,

"Look Drew, Alli's over you, she doesn't need you so stop trying to win her affection back and you're lucky I don't kick your ass for what you did to her." I spat coldly before he could even get a word in. His face saddened and his head hung low, "I know, I was a total asshole, but I wanna start over." He responded softly to me and mostly Alli. I looked over at Alli to see a hand on her hip. She scoffed in his direction,

"You're right, you were an asshole, but problem is I don't wanna start over, I can do way better and have!" She replied confidently. I smiled at her and she glanced at me and smiled as well. But the problem for me was that I didn't know Alli met someone over summer, "Who?" My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Drew's angry voice,

"None of your business, but if you must know, his name is Adam Torres." She replied with a grin. Drew went wide eyed, "Adam?" He asked with a face that looked like he just sucked on a lemon, "Yes, we're not official though, but I plan for us to be." She continued not breaking eye contact with Drew, "I can't believe this, my own brother!" He replied still angry, "Yup." With that last word Alli dragged me away from Drew. "Oh my god, you and Adam?" I asked shocked. She blushed in return, "How come you never told me!" I shouted.

She shrugged, "Okay, enough about my love life, let me see your schedule!" She replied as she snatched my schedule from my hands. I watched her hold up the two schedules and compare them. She let out a squeal, "We have Homeroom, History, Algebra II, Lunch, and English together!" She yelped in my face. I laughed and the bell rang signaling that we had five minutes to get to homeroom. We rushed to our classroom and found perfect seats. K.C approached me with a smile, "Hey beautiful." He said as he kissed me on the cheek, "Hi." I replied dully. Don't get me wrong, I liked K.C, but I've been hearing things from people and it's not what I expected from my K.C. At the end of 10th grade a rumor went around that Jenna Middleton threw herself at him, but the worst part of the rumor, he didn't stop her.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alli's voice, "Clare-bear, can I talk to you?" She questioned motioning for K.C to get lost. He frowned and walked away, "Um, what was that, I thought you broke up with that douche?" She questioned in a hushed voice, "I know, it's just-sigh-I don't know, I keep telling myself he didn't cheat, but I don't really know what to believe." I replied sadly, "Trust me Clare, K.C's a player, you're in denial, not to be a bitch, but I think the rumors true, it sounds just like K.C. Think about it, a bad boy takes advantage of an inexperienced naïve Christian girl. He thought he had it all and needed more so he went after Jenna." She explained. As much as I hated to admit it, deep down I knew she was right. I remember one night I was over K.C's and we were in his room in the middle of a heavy and steamy make out session. He touched me, which I didn't mind, but then he started to take off my shirt and I pushed him away. We got in an argument and he called me a prude and kicked me out. The next day he begged for my forgiveness and I did forgive him. Ever since then I was afraid he would leave me for some slut because I wouldn't put out. I knew the real reason I didn't wanna have sex with him. I knew I wasn't in love with him. It would be pointless to give him my v-card when I wasn't in love with him yet. I wanted my first to mean something, because I knew that our relationship wouldn't last. I sighed and didn't respond to Alli. She looked at me and the look in her eyes, I swear, it was pity and sympathy. She looked at her computer and started messaging someone, probably Adam.

I scanned the room and found just who I was looking for. I got up and walked up to K.C with a confident smile and a hand on my hip. He looked up at me and grinned. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him, "K.C we have to talk at lunch, it's important." I said. His grin faded and he nodded. I let out a heavy sigh as I walked back over to my seat, "What happened?" Alli was peaking at me from her seat, "I'm gonna do it, I'm finally gonna break up with K.C."I replied feeling weirdly surprised at myself, "Finally!" Alli shouted a little too loud. Everyone glanced at her like she was crazy. I giggled at her. She let out a small laugh and everyone went back to their own business.

The day flew by and it was soon lunchtime. I instantly became nervous as me and Alli made our way into the cafeteria, "I can't do it Alli." I blurted and stopped right where I was standing. She stopped as well and turned around, "Don't you chicken out now, go break that fucking bastards heart, he deserves it!" She shouted as she spotted K.C and shoved me in his direction. I walked up to him while I gave one more glance back at Alli. She motioned for me to haul my ass over there and get it over with. I sighed nervously and tapped him on the shoulder as I reached his table. He was sitting with Drew and some other dumb jocks. He turned and looked up at me. He stood up and Drew started begging me to get Alli to talk to him. I ignored his pleas as me and K.C walked away to a deserted area in the caf. We looked at each other both knowing what was about to happen, "Look K.C, I think we should take a break, for a long time. I can't trust you anymore, after what I heard, and we both know it's true." I said as I stared at the ground feeling his eyes on me. He sighed in what seemed like relief, "I was afraid to tell you, but thanks for making it easier." He replied with a half smile. I stared at him in disbelief as he continued, "I was gonna break up with you, but I didn't know how to tell you it was because of Jenna." He finished and waited for me to respond. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped him across the face, "You dirty low life scumbag, go have fun with that slut, I can't believe how you're acting like it's no big deal, cause it's a big fucking deal!" I shouted loud enough for quite a few people to watch my little outburst. I walked up to Jenna leaving a shocked K.C behind, "Have fun with that sleaze ball, because once he finds someone better than you he'll run off and cheat on you, and don't make me say I told you so when you show up to school crying cause of him, I pity you, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into to. Have a nice life with my ex-boyfriend, you slut!" I spat coldly in her direction. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed. I left them both speechless as I walked up to Alli. She smiled at me, "Wow, who knew you had it in ya!" She said as she nudged me, "Well, I'm full of many surprises." I replied with a smile.

**Okay, I got a review from xCupCakiesX and I decided that Clare would go out with K.C, but I thought about it and decided to have her break up with him. I will have her meet a potential boy toy that will make Eli jealous. I hoped that was an okay starter. Next chapter is when Eli and Clare meet and I made a poll on my profile, I hope you guys vote, it would make my day ****. Don't forget to review! **

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	3. Chapter 3:My Hunky English Teacher

Chapter 3: My Hunky English Teacher

**Okay, before I continue, I checked my poll and not many people have voted yet, but I hope more do. Since Enchanted is popular I'll start writing that One-shot. Here's chapter 3, Enjoy! ****Oh and I almost forgot, I chose the perfect guy to be Clare's boy toy, Reese! You gotta admit, he is kinda hot.**

Throughout the rest of lunch people whispered and gawked at me. It was becoming uncomfortable so I told Alli I was gonna go for a quick walk.

I walked out of the lunchroom and started down the hall not paying attention as I exited the school. I bumped into a firm and seemingly well built chest. I looked up to see our new 'hot' English teacher, as Alli put it,

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" I said as I stumbled back a few steps. He smirked at me and raised an eyebrow,

"Am I that scary?" He asked. I blushed and looked down, "Well, sort of, more intimidating." I mumbled. He gave a small snort in my direction,

"Well you should watch where you're going Ms. Edwards." He replied, "How do you know my last name?" I asked quickly still not looking at him,

"Don't worry, I don't stalk my students, I saw your file and I must say, you're one smart cookie." He said as he stuffed his hands in his jean pockets, that's when I took notice of the skinny jeans he was wearing.

Curiosity killed the cat; I wanted to know more of what he looked like. I slowly looked up at him taking in his features. I saw dark brown medium length hair that could be mistaken for black. His skin was fairly tan. He looked like he belonged at a heavy metal concert from the looks of his black attire. He had slightly crooked lips that had a pale pink to them. You could tell by the way his leather jack hugged his arms that he probably worked out a lot. That's when I saw them, his gorgeous emerald green eyes. Wow, Alli was not kidding when she said he was hot. _Whoa, stop thinking like that Clare!_ I mentally slapped myself for the thought.

**XxX**

I waited for her to respond, but instead she just looked at me. I took in her appearance.

She had a short floral print dress on and a small jean sweater. She had short auburn curls that bounced when she moved her head. She had creamy pale skin and she had a coat of clear lip gloss applied on her pink lush lips. I saw a ring on her finger and realized it was a purity ring. I then looked into her eyes and was caught off guard by the sapphire blue orbs that stared back at me, they were…_breath taking._

I almost forgot she was student and immediately restrained myself from shoving her up against the brick wall of the school and kissing her. I cleared my throat nervously and got her attention back, "Well see you around." I stated as the bell rang. She nodded her head and we both walked back into the school and made our separate ways.

As I entered the empty classroom my cell phone went off. I checked the caller ID. Julia. I pressed the end button and dropped the phone on my desk as I sat down. Soon enough, a girl walked into the classroom and put her stuff down on the desk directly in front of me. She looked oddly familiar then she looked up, it was the breath taking Ms. Edwards.

I flashed her my smirk and watched her pathetically as she sat down and began reading…_Twilight? _I leaned forward,

"You like sparkly vampires?" I questioned trying to make conversation. She looked up and blushed lightly, "Well, I only read twilight for its romantic genre, not sparkly vampires." She replied setting the book down at the corner of her desk,

"Oh, you're quite early." I said to her as I raised an eyebrow at her, "I like to go to class early and just sit and read." She said with a shrug,

"So you read romance novels?" I asked suddenly taking interest in her more than I should. She thought about it for a second and finally spoke, "I guess I read mystery/supernatural too, it's just so intriguing." She replied, the enthusiasm dripping from her sentence. Students began piling into the classroom, but all I could do was stare at Clare as she continued to read her vampire crap.

**XxX**

I could feel a pair of eyes burning two holes in my forehead. I peeked through my curls and saw Mr. Goldsworthy staring at me, not glancing, or looking, but staring. I studied him as well and began daydreaming of what it would be like to kiss his soft lips. The area in between my legs began to pulse and throb uncontrollably. I couldn't believe I was being turned on by my twenty something year old teacher.

I squirmed around a bit in my seat still keeping slight eye contact with him. I bit my bottom lip and pictured me kissing Adam, Ew. I shuddered as the thought calmed my arousal. I kept eye contact with him, but without the dirty thoughts. He snapped out of it when the bell rang signaling that class started. I blushed realizing what just happened; did I just… have sexual thoughts about my teacher?

**XxX**

As I stared at her she peeked up at me and I panicked, but she locked eyes with me and stared back. I mentally smirked to myself and she soon started squirming in her seat, I instantly took notice in how she clenched her legs together and her lower half of her dress hiked up an inch or two.

I felt my lower region twitch, was she… _teasing _me? I saw her shudder and stop squirming. She kept eye contact with me once again until the bell rang signaling the start of class. I cleared my thoughts and checked my lower half before getting up. I was in the clear, thank god.

I got up and started my lesson. I mentally smirked as I walked over to her desk noticing she was too enticed in her vampire bullshit, "Ms. Edwards, what do you think?" I questioned with a small smirk tugging at my lips.

She looked up into my eyes and dropped her book on her desk, "Um, yes?" She smiled sheepishly. I listened as the whole class erupted in snickers, "Maybe if you weren't focusing more on your vampire bullcrap, you would have been paying attention, now put that stupid book away and listen, and see me after class." I said as I continued my lesson. I turned and eyed her once more before going back to the lesson.

**Ooh, what's gonna happen after class? No smut or anything like that…yet ;) But there might be a heavy make out session, possibly. I might just torture you and make you beg for the good stuff to happen. Haha. Reviews please! And don't forget to vote on my poll!**

**P.S.- I almost forgot, if you read Keeping Sanity, I will definitely post for that tomorrow and I'm working on Enchanted since it's the most popular on the poll.**

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	4. Chapter 4:Forbbiden Desire

Chapter 4: Forbbiden Desire

The rest of the class I grew more nervous by the minute, I mean, why would he need to talk to me? I was dreading every minute that passed. How long was I gonna be stuck here? The bell rang signaling the end of the day. I sighed and stood up and walked up to his desk. He stood up and walked over to the door. I watched him close it and lock it,

"Wh-what are you d-doing?" I asked as I became more nervous, "Just relax, I'm not gonna kill you." He replied with a smirk.

I gulped and nodded my head. I watched as he approached me and pushed me up against the chalkboard. I gasped as my back came in contact with the cold chalkboard and he began to trail his lips up and down my neck. I immediately pushed him away, "What are you doing!" I shrieked, even though as perverted as it sounds, I wanted him to keep touching me.

He pinned me up against the chalkboard once again and brought his lips to my ear, "Exactly what you want me too. I saw the way you were getting giddy and bothered in class just from looking at little ole' me." He whispered in a low tone. My breath hitched and I swallowed nervously, "Don't be so cocky." I replied smiling inwardly at the fact that I didn't stammer. He looked at me and I just about melted right there. He ran his hands up and down my sides and crushed his lips into mine. I moaned giving him exactly what he wanted.

He pulled away smirking, "So, you do like me?" He questioned. I blushed at how embarrassing it was that I was admitting it to him. Then I realized, "Oh my god, this is so, so wrong, you're like twenty-seven years old, I'm only sixteen!" I shouted as I pushed him off yet again. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back before I could go anywhere, "Actually, I'm only twenty-four." He corrected me as he started working on my neck once again nibbling and sucking on my sweet spot. I let out a loud moan as he started to grope me through my thin dress. He groaned, "You sound so sexy when you moan." He purred. I whimpered in response as he slipped his hand under my dress. I slapped his hand away, "This is wrong." I said stating the obvious, "But you like it." He argued back as he slid his hand back under my dress. I was about to protest, but he shushed me by crushing his lips into mine. He grazed his fingertips across my inner thigh and I gasped. He plunged his tongue into my mouth and our tongues wrestled for dominance. He won and began to massage my breasts causing me to give a throaty moan as we pulled away breathing heavy.

He abruptly stopped his actions as the sound of knocking echoed through the classroom. He motioned for me to hide under his desk, so I grabbed my stuff and squished myself under there. He walked up to the door and unlocked the door and opened it. I heard footsteps, "You're doing detention today right?" The sound of Reese's voice came into earshot, "No, Mr. Coyne is, he's across the hall." I heard more footsteps and the door was closed and I was soon pulled out from under the desk. I was caught off guard with another kiss, "Oh shit, I have to go meet Alli, I'm sorry Mr. G-" I was cut off, "It's Eli, and I didn't know you swear Clare-Bear, I expect to see you after school tomorrow, you have detention, with me." He said with a smirk and then he planted one more kiss on my lips.

I walked out of the classroom and bumped into Reese, "Oh, sorry Clare." He said as he picked up my fallen binder, "Oh, its okay." I replied with a smile. He got nervous and scratched the back of his neck, "Hey, I was wondering if maybe… you wanna… go to the Dot with me tomorrow night?" He asked as he bowed his head. I found it totally cute and nodded my head. He looked down at me, "Awesome, I'll see you at, 8?" He asked with a wide grin. I shook my head, still in too much of a daze to speak much. He walked off and I continued outside to see Alli waiting for me. I walked up to her and she looked sort of pissed.

Before she could say a thing I beat her to it, "I just made out with our English teacher, and I'm going on a date with Reese tomorrow night." I said bluntly. She grew wide eyed and looked at my neck a few times, "Oh my god, our English teacher gave you a hickey!" She screeched. I shushed her, "You have a _lot _of explaining to do, missy!" She shouted once again as we got in her car, "Okay mom." I retorted. With that we made our way to the Dot. On the way I replayed everything over in my head. Oh my fucking god…

**I hope you guys liked it, I was so anxious to get into Eclare, haha. Next one will be up in the next couple days or so. Oh, and I know it was kinda short :/ sorry.**

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	5. Chapter 5:The Romantic Dilemma

Chapter 5: The Romantic Dilemma

As I unfastened my seatbelt I sighed in frustration, "Alli, please, can you just shut up for two seconds!" I snapped as I turned to her. She wouldn't shut up about the whole problem the minute we left school. She stopped talking and looked at me with a kind of hurt expression, "I'm sorry, it's just you're really getting on my nerves." I said as got out of the car and shut the door. She got out and made sure the car was all locked up before we headed inside.

We made our way to a booth. The second we sat down she leaned forward, "Tell me _everything_." She said, stressing out the word everything, "Okay, just don't squeal or interrupt me until I'm finished." I replied. She nodded and motioned for me to start. I gave a heavy sigh and then explained everything to her. Once I finished Peter came up to us, "Can I get you guys anything?" He asked as he looked back and forth between me and Alli, "Uh, an Ice-tea for me." He wrote down Alli's order and then looked over at me, "I'll have a coke and some fries." I said. He nodded at the both of us and walked away.

"Clare, what are you gonna do, I mean Reese, he's totally hot, but Mr. Goldsworthy is like a god." I cracked a smile at Alli. I swear, that girl is addicted to boys, "I know, what am I gonna do?" I questioned as I bit my lip, "Well yo-" My phone went off and I took it out of my pocket. It was an unknown number, but I answered anyway, "Hello, who is this?" I questioned, "Your stalker." It was a male; I recognized the voice as Eli's.

I giggled, "Hi Eli, how did you get my number anyway, _are _you stalking me?" I teased into the phone as I looked at Alli. She rolled her eyes and stuck her finger in her mouth pretending to gag, "No, actually it was in your file." He replied, "Oh, well why did you call?" I asked suddenly realizing Alli was shoving her ear right next to the phone.

"Well, I was wondering if you weren't busy tomorrow, I wanted to take you out after school, if you want." I grinned, but quickly remembered that I was going on a date with Reese tomorrow, "I can't, I'm going on… a date… with Reese, but I'll see you in detention." I replied. I heard him sigh on the other end, "Oh, okay." He sounded hurt and sad. I frowned, "Well, bye." I said before hanging up.

Alli squealed, "What did he say?" She asked, "He wanted to take me somewhere tomorrow night, but I can't cause of my date with Reese." I replied as I stuffed my phone back in my pocket, "Well, as I was saying before he called you, you could go on your date with Reese and then go on your date with Mr. Eli, and choose one of them based off the way they treat you." She stated with a shrug. I smiled, "That could work, thanks so much Alli!" I screeched as I hugged her.

The Next Day…

I sighed as I walked into English and sat down beside Adam, "Hey, so Alli was telling me you have a crush on our English teacher?" He cocked an eyebrow at me and I blushed, "I don't, Alli was lying, god, she can't keep her big mouth shut!" I leaned forward in my seat and tapped Alli's shoulder. She turned around, "Why did you tell Adam that I have a crush on Mr. Goldsworthy!" I hissed in a whisper. She smiled sheepishly at me, "Sorry?" She said as she shrugged her shoulders. I sighed and leaned back in my seat, "Oh and I'm coming over tonight to help you get ready for your date with Reese!" She said without letting me answer. I groaned and heard Adam trying to stifle a laugh. I glared and him and huffed in frustration. As soon as Eli walked in I had my eyes glued to him as he made his way to the front of the room shooting me a side ways glance. He began the lesson while I studied his every move not even paying attention to the words coming out of his mouth.

The bell rang snapping me from my thoughts. Everyone started their way out of the room while I stayed behind pretending to gather everything. As soon as everyone was gone and out of the classroom I walked up to his desk and tapped my index finger on the cold surface trying to get his attention. He looked upset as he stared at his phone. I watched as he sighed angrily while carelessly dropping the phone wherever on the desk.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I pinned my eyebrows together. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and intertwined his hands together. He finally looked at me after a long pause, "It's not really a big deal, I just broke up with my girlfriend last week and she won't stop bothering me. I've been getting texts and voicemails from her all day and it's driving me insane!" He replied with frustration. I then summed it all up; I was his hot young rebound. Eventually in a few days after our secret make out sessions he would tell me that he wanted someone more experienced and willing and more beautiful. I frowned and looked down at the ground, "So, I'm the rebound?" I muttered under my breath. He looked up at me and scoffed, "Hell no. You're most definitely not the rebound, me and Julia's relationship wasn't working out for a long time, trust me on that." He replied as he took my hand.

I don't know why, but for some reason, I believed him. I nodded and gave him a small smile. I couldn't believe that I barely know this man, yet I'm about to make out with him in a deserted classroom.

He smirked and walked over to the door and locked it. He turned around and walked back over to me, his smirk never leaving his face. I suddenly felt nervous as he pulled me close and started to kiss me passionately and deeply. I moaned into the kiss and grabbed a fist full of his brown locks in my tiny hand. He groaned in response and pushed me into his desk, gently lying me down on the cold wood. He hovered over me as he slid his fingertips across my thigh and over my soaking panties. He pulled away from the kiss as I let out a small moan and looked down at me. He gently began to rub me through my panties, "You're so wet, _Clare._" He purred. I let out a whimper in response then a moan as he gently pushed my panties aside. I fluttered my eyes open and watched him go down on me.

I gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking out of the classroom. I sighed happily as Alli's car pulled up to the front. I ran over to her car, "You waited for me?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded her head. I got in the car and the clock on her radio ready five-thirty. She squealed, "We have two and a half hours to get you all glammed up!" She turned to me with a huge grin on her face. Oh boy…

We arrived at my house to find no one home. We went upstairs to my room and Alli immediately ran to my closet and began throwing and tossing my clothes around. I sat on my bed and waited for her to pick out my clothes. She stood up and ran downstairs and outside to her car without letting me question where she was going. She ran back inside with a bag full of her finest clothes, "I thought it would come in handy." She said as she went through the bag.

After about forty minutes of choosing she finally decided on a white off the shoulder shirt with a pair of black ripped skinny jeans. She added some gray flats and a white flowery clip that pulled back my bangs. She painted my nails black and added some clear lip gloss to my pink lips. I put on a light coat of silver eye shadow. She added some mascara and eye liner to bring out my eyes.

She turned me around to face myself in the mirror. We both grinned at the reflection staring back at us, "Oh my god, you look so hot!" She yelped. I watched as she checked her watch, "And with twenty-five minutes to spare, c'mon, let's go." She motioned for me to get up.

We walked outside and got in her car and drove off to the Dot. I peered out the window as we came to a stop in front of the Dot. I saw Reese sitting at one of the tables outside. Well, here goes nothing.

**I hope this made up for the long wait, I'm soooo sorry, I've just been busy with homework and other stuff, not really having a great week. :\ I still have to finish Enchanted, but I promise it'll be up sometime next week. **

**XOXO~XxXDegrassiGirlXxX**


	6. Authors Note:New Account!

Hey guys! It's Christina and I know that I haven't updated any of my stories, but I got a new account and I hope you can go check it out! XxXChrissyMarieeXxX

I just wanted to let you know that's why my stories have come to a sudden halt and haven't been updated in months. I decided that I'm going to publish these stories on my new account in due time, so look out for it! And read my new story _Carry Me Through _on my new account.

This was just so you guys didn't accuse me on my other account of stealing the stories(:

XOXO ~ XxXDegrassiGirlXxX… Well, actually… XxXChrissyMarieeXxX… haha(:


End file.
